


A Matter of Mutiny

by Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - X-Men, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity/pseuds/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity
Summary: The X men AU nobody asked for but me, so imma write it.





	1. Mutant Restriction Division (1) The Fire in His Eyes (2) Kitty Goes Home (3)

**Author's Note:**

> Started on Instagram @fandoms_against_my_sanity, chapters will be posted there first, may take awhile to update here, but it makes it easier to read so you don't have to go through posts. I'm gonna post three chapters at a time, cause hey I'm copying this from instagram

**Mutant Restriction Division 1**

"Hey Lightwood! We got another one, real freaky looking to!" Raj shouted as he dragged the unconscious mutant behind him.  
  
Alec looked but from his paper work "What he do?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Raj snorted "It was caught stealing from a convenient store, when the manager confronted it, it scratched the guys face."  
  
Alec jotted down a note, "Did you get a name?" Raj shook his head. "Ok, get him to a holding cell, I'll talk to him once the sedatives wear off, put this on him, until I can assess his powers." He hands Raj a power inhibitor collar. Raj nods attaching it to the man’s neck and dragging the mutant into the nearest holding cell.15 minutes later the motion sensor in the cell beeped, indicating that he had woken up.  
  
Alec gathered his papers and cautiously enter. The mutant dashed into the corner crouched in a feline like pose, he had black hair with pink tips and black kohl lining shining golden cat eyes.  
  
"Hi." Alec said awkwardly, he never knew how to start these interviews.  
The mutant straighten out his back  
  
"Your people abduct and drug me, lock me in a cell and all you have to say is hi." He laughed  
  
Alec coughed before getting straight to business "You were caught stealing and you attacked the manager."  
  
"Is that what your brutes told you. The only mistake I made was being in too much of a hurry and forgetting my contact lenses, I was looking to BUY medical supplies, cause you lot like staging attacks in attempt to get us to fight back so you have an excuse to throw us in cages! The kid at the cash register noticed my eyes and slammed the alarm. Go see the kid I didn't touch him, hell I didn't even do anything to your men cause I knew it would just make things worse."  
  
Alec wrote down every detail of the mutants side of the story "I'll personally go down to the store to see for myself, What's your name, is there anyone I can contact for you?"  
  
"Magnus Bane. Could you let Professor Fairchild know where I am, I was meant to bring back first aid for Isabelle." He said worried.  
  
Alec nodded before exiting the cell. "You have conflicting stories Raj."  
  
"You actually believe the freak."  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty."

 **The Fire in His Eyes 2**  
Alec huffed sitting down at his desk before pressing the intercom button "Raj get in here." Raj came in a moment later. "Checked with the witnesses, for a guy who supposedly had his face slashed open a few hours ago the manager seem pretty unharmed. The kid who made the call also broke down in tears the moment I flashed my badge, saying he panicked when he saw Mr. Bane's eyes. And the leading officer, was all too happy to make up a story."  
  
Raj tensed "The way the kid was acting I couldn't believe the freak didn't do anything to him, I figured he was in shock or something."  
  
"So you erased the security cam footage." Raj's mouth opened and closed while trying to think of an excuse "Your on janitor duty until I say otherwise."  
  
Raj clenched his jaw, obviously trying not to say anything that would get him in more trouble. He saluted and left his weapons and badge on Alec's desk.  
  
Alec quickly prepared Magnus's release papers and entered the holding cell.  Where Magnus was sitting on the cot picking at his painted nails "I am very sorry Mr. Bane, the agent is being held responsible for falsely accusing you."  
  
"What did you stick him with cleaning duty? I'm sure he'll learn his lesson." He said sarcastically.  
  
"If it were up to me he'd have been fired, but it's not."  
  
"How does a pretty boy like you end up working for the MRD. You've got the best bedside manner I've ever seen in an agent."  
  
"My parents run the prison." Alec said motioning for Magnus to stand so he could remove the collar.  
  
"You're a Lightwood." Magnus' s demeanor changed slightly.  
  
"Try not to hold it against me, I'm not my parents. I don't let the horrible  things some mutants have done define all of them."  
  
"May I ask what horrible thing a mutant did. It's obvious something happened, I can see it in those beautiful hazels of yours." Alec hesitated  
  
"There was an attack when I was younger, I wasn't home I was on a boy scout camping trip. Some mutants who wanted to get back at my parents, torched our house. Killed my brothers and my sister. That's why I work here, to protect people from bad guys. And you Mr. Bane are not a bad guy." Magnus smiled warmly, biting his lip like he wanted to say something.

**Kitty Goes Home 3**  


"You know you never came me your name pretty boy."  
  
"Alec."  
  
"A handsome name for a very handsome man. Can I go now, my friend was hurt I need make sure she's ok." Magnus asked.  
  
"Right yeah, I'll walk you out. I left a message for Professor Fairchild she should have sent someone to pick you up by now." Alec led Magnus to the front entrance, ignoring the glares they received from Raj's team.  
  
The moment they got outside Magnus was enveloped in a hug from a tiny red head, who had giant stark white wings tucked tightly against her back. "Are you ok!" She asked checking him for injuries.  
  
  
"I am fine Biscuit,  I was lucky enough to get Alexander here who made sure I was released as fast as possible."  
  
The red head looked at Alec skeptically "Well it's good to hear we have an ally within the MRD. I'm Clary Fairchild." She smiled extending her hand which he took  
  
"Alec Lightwood." Clary's face stiffened but she kept smiling "If you ever need a favor don't be afraid to ask." Clary  tugged Magnus down to a gray car, Magnus waved behind smiling as he got in the car. Alec kept his arms behind his back like a good soldier and simply nodded.


	2. Finally the Truth is Out (4) Alec's Awakening (5) Lightwood Family Reunion Part 1(6)

**Finally The Truth is Out 4**  
Hours later while Alec was finishing up for the day his father entered his office an angry expression on his face "Why did you put Raj on janitor duty?" He asked  
  
"He put in false claims and tampered with evidence. A demotion is protocol, did you not read my report?"  
  
"No I read it, I just don't understand the relevance."  
  
Alec looked at his father shocked "He tried to falsely imprison someone."  
  
"Not someone, a mutant. You just freed that freak and gave it confidence that it can do as it pleases."  
  
"Father, Mr. Bane has no previous record, given witness testimony, and his wallet having more than enough to purchase what he was playing on buying. He was innocent."  
  
"At least tell me you tagged it."  
  
"That wasn't necessary."  
  
"Do you know who his father is?" Robert asked clicking on his tablet to access security cameras "Asmodeus Bane. The mutant who destroyed this family and has harmed and killed countless others." Robert held up the tablet showing Asmodeus sitting neck high in an ice block.  
  
"Magnus is currently living in the Fairchild home for the gifted. Professor Fairchild would not stand by a mutant supremacist."  
  
"I am disappointed in you Alec." Robert shook his head.  
  
Alec clenched his jaw "We had no evidence to keep him here, we only had evidence that exonerated him."  
  
"Who his father should have been enough!" Robert growled  
  
"Dad that is not how the law works, you are letting your emotions cloud your judgment."  
  
"Your sister felt the same way and with what became of her." Robert trailed off "Please don't be like your siblings." He whispered.  
  
"What does that mean? They were killed how was that their fault?" Robert didn't answer "Dad?"  
  
"They aren't dead." Alec dropped the folder he had been holding "The fire was supposed to have killed them but it didn't and not a day goes by that don't wish it had."  
  
"What are you saying?" Alec's head was spinning  
  
"The fire set by Asmodeus Bane triggered something in Jace, Max, and Isabelle. They're still alive, and their mutants." Alec felt his world crumbling around him.

 **Alec’s Awakening 5**  
"You lied."  
  
"To protect you and your mother from the truth. They were monsters."  
  
"Max was just a toddler." Alec clenched his fists. "You have been playing with my survivors guilt for 10 years. Trying to get me to hate all mutants, hate them. They were my world! You and mom were never around it was just us! And you tried to train me into the perfect little soldier that wouldn't hesitant to put a bullet in a mutants skull with no regard for their guilt or innocence! Were you ever going to tell us!"  
  
"I had hoped you'd be smarter than this and see why I had to hide it."  
  
Alec's body felt like it was about to explode, everything burned, everything became too much. Alec bolted out the door ignoring his father's shouts. Punching and pushing any guard who tried to stop him, he didn't know where he was going but he had to get as far away from his father and the prison as possible. Soon everything boiled over, and he fell to the ground, his fists cracking the road. He looked down at his hands but everything became too bright, the cars became too loud, his senses became overwhelmed. He squeezed his eyes shut, and covered his ears curling in on himself.  
  
"It's gonna be ok Alexander." Everything stopped as he lost conscious.

 **Lightwood Family Reunion, Part 1 (6)**  
Magnus paced back and forth. Alec was laid out on his bed, hooked up to an IV. His body was burning up and his heart rate was rapid and he had been unconscious for hours now.  
  
"Magnus, calm down." Izzy said from where she sat next to Alec  
  
"I should have told him. He's your brother I should have told him that he might be a mutant, maybe the X gene wouldn't have been triggered by whatever triggered it or he may not been caught so off guard."  
  
"Magnus we don't know what happened, Alec has always been strong, he'll get through this. I can't wait to see what he can do."  
  
"Judging from what he did to that road it would baffle me of he didn't have strength like Lydia."  
"He's gonna wake up soon" Jace said his eyes flashing gold. Sure enough Alec's hand twitched and he groaned attempting to sit up.  
  
"Take it easy big brother, it's gonna feel like hell. Open your eyes slowly."  
  
"Izzy?" He rasped  
  
"I'm right here. So is Jace and Max."  
  
Alec flinched when he opened his eyes "Why is it so bright."  
  
"Technically it's only 1 candela which is only half a Lumen away from complete darkness." Max said from his seat next to Jace.  
  
"To translate, we only have one candle lit and it's in the corner." Jace chuckled.  
  
"If your eyesight has been enhanced everything will be too much at first, you'll get use to it" Magnus said worrying his lip between his teeth.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that."  
  
Alec thought for a few moments "I was with dad in my office, he told you guys were still alive, then I.. I ran, then..."  
  
"Then everything exploded within you." Izzy supplied.  
  
"What happened to me."  
  
"You were MRD Alec," Jace said coming to sit at the end of the bed "You must know how it starts, a moment of extreme stress and suddenly. You change." Alec blinked processing Jace' s words  
  
"I'm a mutant." He said slowly the words obviously feeling foreign in his mouth. Izzy nodded, her eyes carefully gauging his reactions. Alec looked down at his hands clenching and unclenching them  
  
"How do you feel Alexander?"   
  
"Right. I feel right."


	3. That Warm and Fuzzy Family Feeling(7) Something About Magnus(8) Control Doesn't Come Naturally(9)

**That Warm and Fuzzy Family Feeling 7**  
"Really? Usually mutants feel drained, I know I could hardly walk for days after. " Izzy said surprised.  
  
"You three had to go through this alone." Alec whispered."I should have known he was lying. I should have been with you."  
  
"Alec you were 15. It's not your fault, the X gene would have become active sooner or later anyway. We're just glad you weren't so deep in dad's pockets that you'd hate us."  
  
"I could never hate you guys. I don't know how many nights I stayed up wishing I had been there."  
  
"Your here now." Jace smiled.  
  
"What about mom. Does she know?" Izzy asked hesitantly  
  
"Dad said he didn't tell her so I don't think so."  
  
"We have each other, and that's what counts." Jace said  
  
"Everything mom has said and done has been under the impression three of her children were murdered."  
  
"What's her excuse for what she said before." Max said bitterly.  
  
"You don't remember mom, she loved us."  
  
"She still visits your graves every week, more than once if she can. She's gonna tear father apart when she finds out."  
  
"The only time I will feel sorry for Robert in a way." Jace laughed  
  
"Little Einstein, get your butt over here," Izzy said pulling everyone in for a group hug. Alec relished in the feelings of his sibling, something he had thought he'd feel again.  
  
"I missed you guys so fucking much." Jace and Izzy hugged him tighter.  
  
"Can't breathe!" Max croaked from the middle  
  
"Get use to it buddy, I've got 10 years to catch up on." Alec smiled widely.

 **Something About Magnus 8**  
"I hate to interrupt, but Alexander really does need to get checked over, Catarina can work her magic and be done in a moment then you guys can continue being adorable." Magnus smiled and Alec thought he could stare at him smile all day, but something was different about Magnus. He couldn't pin point but something was off.  
  
A woman with blue skin and long Black hair entered and placed her hands on Alec's chest  
  
"Careful Cat you're making Magnus jealous." Izzy smirked  
  
"Isabelle don't be crude, I'm concerned with Alexander's health right now, I can admire his amazing body later." He winked causing Alec to blush all the way down to his neck  
  
"Well Mr. Lightwood you're all clear, but take it easy it's going to be very overwhelming since it appears your senses are heightened, we'll see what you can do once we get you fully hydrated, and if you're  anything like Isabelle I will strap your arms to the bed if you mess with your IV." Catarina said sternly.  
  
"Izzy are you ok? Magnus said his friend Isabelle was hurt. What happened?" Alec asked taking her hand in his  
  
"I'm fine, I got cocky and got caught in an fisherman's nets, it sliced my tail, my blood attracted some sentinel drones I barely got away in time, but I'm better now," she traced her finger over a small scar on her thigh.  
  
"Tail?"He asked   
  
Izzy snorted a laugh. "I got a more physical mutation than those two. I have a tail when in water. Jace has visions and Max..."  
  
"I am not a know it all!" Max said offended.  
  
"Is a telepath." Izzy finished  
  
"Isabelle, Jace, Max?" Clary said peeking into the room "Mom wants to talk to you." The three of them exchanged glances  
  
"We'll be right back. Mags stay with him." The three left.  
  
"Are they in trouble because of me. Cause I'll leave if-"  
  
"No, no ,no Alexander," Magnus sat next to him on the bed "Professor Fairchild would never force a new mutant out, especially one who doesn't even know his powers." Magnus pats Alec's hand comforting "Trust me on that." Magnus added in a whisper.  
  
Alec stared at Magnus face for a few minutes "Your eyes."

 **Control Doesn’t Come Naturally 9**  
Magnus flinched away gluing his eyes to the bedspread  
  
"I didn't mean anything bad by it," Alec quickly added "it's just their  different from before."  
  
Magnus calmed "I learned my lesson, contacts." He laughed awkwardly fidgeting with one of his rings still not looking Alec in the eye,  
  
"Why do you need to hide your real eyes here, I mean your friend Catarina is blue and she isn’t hiding behind body paint." Alec was confused, he had seen Magnus's golden cat eyes and he thought they were mesmerizing, he had to force himself to not look at him while interviewing because he felt like he could get lost in those glowing eyes.  
  
"They tend  unnerve people, a cats eyes on a humans face. Even among mutants some things will always look odd, no matter how use to it you get. I still stare in awe of Clary’s wings when she unfurls them." Magnus smiled  
  
"They didn't unnerve me, I thought they were beautiful, you're beautiful" Alec said without thinking, his eyes widening in mix of shock and fear, but all was calmed when Magnus blushed  
  
"Thank you Alexander. You're not too bad yourself." He winked. Alec laughed slightly self conscious. "It's alright, you're among friends here. You have nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I think it's gonna take me some time to get use to that."  
  
"It's hard to unlearn what you where raised believing, but it's not impossible." Magnus took Alec's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Alec squeezed his hand back, causing Magnus flinch in pain.


	4. I Didn't Mean to(10) Let's See What You Can Do(11) Meeting the Brothers Boyfriends(12)

**I Didn’t Mean to 10**  
Alec pulled his hand away from Magnus's in a flash, ripping the IV from his arm leaving a small trail of saline and blood on the white sheets "I...I...I hurt you!" He said terrified.   
  
Magnus was cupping his hand with grimace on his face "It's alright Alexander, you didn't mean to. You don't know what you’re capable of. It's just a couple broken fingers, Cat will have me better in no time." Magnus said quickly trying to calm him down, but Alec was backing up into the wall his hands above his head.   
  
"I'm so sorry Magnus!"   
  
"It's alright dear." Magnus reached out with his good hand but Alec suddenly sped into the opposite wall in blur, knocking over the dresser.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you again, just " Alex was breathing heavily "Just stay over there."   
  
The door opened and two men came in "What's going on in here?" The taller one asked.  
  
"Everything's fine Luke, it was an accident. He doesn't know what he can do yet." Magnus explained.  
  
Luke looked Alec over "You must be Izzy's brother." He sounded neutral. "Let me see your hand, Raphael, try to get him to calm down a bit, then bring him to the training room, I already told Lydia to be there."   
  
Raphael approached Alec carefully. "Hey, it's ok, just look into my eyes." Alec felt a draw to look away from Magnus bruised hand and to the shorter mans eyes, which darkened "Calm down, and follow me." Raphael said slowly.   


**Let’s See What You Can Do 11**  
Alec found himself following Raphael, his body moved of its own accord, “Sorry this is how we meet, my powers leave people jarred, unless I tell them it didn't." He apologized leading Alec through the halls, young mutants staring at him.   
  
"He's the one who took my baba." A boy whispered in fear.   
  
Alec managed a glance and flinched when he recognized the boy, they had taken his grandfather into custody because it came to light he had been using his powers, he was able to shrink himself and things he held, he had been pick pocketing clients from the law firm he worked at. He would have only served 5 years but the old man fought back, it ended when Alec had to pump him full of tranquilizers, he didn't know the grandson was home, until the walls grew icy, leading toward the sobbing child. Suddenly every arrest he ever conducted or signed off on filled his mind. Guilt nearly crippled him where he stood.   
  
Raphael led him down some metal stairs into a huge room. "I'm gonna release you from my thrall, don't be dizzy." The haze that made him follow Raphael faded away, he swayed on his feet momentarily. He looked around the room and it looked like a gym on steroids. Work out equipment, the ranged from stuff the average person used to military personnel.   
  
There was a girl with blonde hair punching a bag, which took him a moment to realize the bag was just a cement cylinder. "This the rookie?" She smirked "Lydia Branwell." She extended her unmarred hand to Alec.  
  
"Branwell? I didn't know they had a daughter?"   
  
"That's what mom and dad want." She said causally. "Ready to show me want you can do."   
  
"I don't want-"   
  
"To hurt me?" She laughed "You can't." She smirked.   
  
Next he knew he was flat on his ass as she punched in square in the chest. "Come on pretty boy, let's see what you can do." Alec took a deep breath letting his soldier instincts kick in, swiping her leg out from under her. She laughed getting back to her feet swinging punches at him, he sped away from, he caught her fist in his hand and flung her into the wall across the room, denting the wall. Lydia crumpled on the ground not moving.  
  
"Lydia?" He asked worriedly crouching next to her.  


**Meeting the Brother’s Boyfriends 12**  
That worry evaporated as she kicked him in the nose sending him flying backward, being caught around the waist by Luke before he could crash head first into the wall.   
  
"Told you so." Lydia smirked cracking her knuckles "You can hurt me."   
  
"He can't hurt you, but I think you broke his nose." Luke said tipping Alec's head back.   
  
"I hope that pretty face wasn't all you had going for you." She teased   
  
"Are you joking?" A guy with curly hair and glasses on said appearing out of nowhere "He's a Lightwood all of them could be models, even the adopted one. Hi, I'm Simon, Jace's boyfriend."   
  
"And mine." Raphael said putting his arm around Simon's waist.   
  
"He's told us so much about you, like the time..." Simon’s voice sped up to the point where it was just a blur and a word could be picked out here and there    
  
"Amor, " Raphael whispered "You're doing it again."    
  
Simon seemed to suddenly freeze. "Sorry. I tend to do that." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.   
  
"Yeah, no it's fine. Jace has a boyfriend?"   
  
"Two." Raphael added in a growl.   
  
"Yeah, seems like the Lightwoods didn't get a straight kid, Jace is Pan, Izzy's bi, you're gay and Max thinks he better than everyone else."   
  
"What?" Alec spluttered "I'm not."   
  
"Oh come on Alec," Jace said smirking "The amount of times I caught you drooling at football practice, and you weren't looking at the cheerleaders."   
  
"You can be yourself here Alec." Raphael said lightly swatting Jace in the back of the head.   
  
"I'm gay." Alec said feeling a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders, he had known this for a while, but the thought of his father's reaction alone was enough to keep him in the closet.   
  
"Good To know you're up to date on something I knew when we were 12." Jace teased. "Come on, Professor Fairchild wants to meet you." Alec's eyes widened "Don't worry man, Raph's the one you have to worry about biting, not her."Jace flung his arm around Alec shoulders and led him to the main office.   
  
"Good morning Mr. Lightwood." Professor Fairchild said with a warm smile "Have a seat, We have a lot to talk about."


	5. Welcome to the Fairchild Home for the Gifted 13, Something New, yet old 14,  Lightwood Family Reunion Part 2: 15

** Welcome to the Fairchild Home for the Gifted 13 **

Alec sat nervously in front of her desk. "Well, good news is, you didn't make too much noise when you changed, which means Robert will keep this quite for as long as possible, all three of his biological children having active X genes, would cause some to question his loyalty. And if there is one thing Valentine hates more than mutants it's traitors." Jocelyn  stated "but the bad news is he's going to try to find you to shut up so to speak"  
  
"My father doesn't scare me, but if it's the others your worried about I can stay somewhere else."   
  
"No, the institute is the safest place for you right now. I shouldn't be surprised that a soldier isn't afraid of an army, but trust me Alec, you haven't been on the receiving end of this kind of hate before. It's different when it's directed toward you, the anger and fear that mutants feel, it can be dangerous, instincts that you where able to control before won't be as easy anymore. Young mutants are especially vulnerable, think of it as a factory reset of your body. It will take some time to relearn yourself. I just need you to promise me that you won't leave the institute grounds. The MRD cannot come on this land with proper warrants, but outside they can simply take you and anyone you're with. I know you're an adult, but while you're here you're my student, and you must listen to me and the other instructors." Jocelyn’s voice was stern but she sounded like she actually cared about Alec's safety.   
  
Alec nodded understanding the importance of her words.   
  
"Thank you." She said breathing a sigh of relief "I was worried you would argue with me like Isabelle does. You've met Luke and Catarina, but hiding somewhere is Ragnor, hard to miss him, green man with red horns. I figured you wouldn't want to be alone, and Jace was all too happy to add an extra bed to his. Which I'm sure he can show you."   
  
Jace clapped his hands on Alec shoulders "Come on bro." He tugged at the back of his shirt   
  
"Thank you Professor Fairchild. I can imagine it isn't easy to take in a former MRD head."   
  
"I've been keeping my eye on you for a while now, you were never like those other soldiers. I am incredibly happy that you are on our side."   


**Something New, yet old 14**  
"So that's your bed," Jace said as they entered his bedroom "and between me and Luke I'm sure you'll have clean clothes."   
  
"Luke and I." Alec said sitting at the edge of the bed.   
  
"Still a grammar Nazi I see." Jace groaned.  
  
"Still incapable of keeping your room clean I see." Alec shot back.   
  
Jace just smirked and tossed a clean shirt at Alec's head. "You probably wanna take a shower." Jace said scrunching his face up "You reek bro."   
  
Alec chuckled "Not gonna argue with you on that." He padded over to the bathroom joined to Jace's room. He stood under the warm spray of the water, watching as the dirt, sweat and blood swirled down the drain leaving his skin clean but still tingling. The Professor was right, of course, he felt like an alien in his own skin, he never knew someone could feel so strong but so weak at the same time. He felt like he was running on an adrenaline high but at the same time like he was crashing.  
  
"Alec! Try not to use up all the hot water!" Jace yelled banging on the door. It was then Alec realized  that he had been standing under the steam for over 20 minutes. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair with another one.  
  
Once he was dressed him and Jace started catching up and tossing a baseball back and forth for a while before Jace went ridged and his eyes flashed gold, he stayed like that for about a minute before shaking his head in confusion.   
  
"Come on." He said distracted as he rushed down to the parlor Alec followed in tow while Jace grabbed Izzy by the elbow and simply picked up Max who merely groaned, giving Alec the feeling that was something Jace did often. When they got to the front door Jace flung it open, reviling who was about to knock.   
  
"Mom?"  
  
**Lightwood Family Reunion Part 2: 15**  
"Mom?" They all said in unison.   
  
Maryse smiled, something Alec hadn't seen her do in years "Isabelle, Jace, Max." Her voice sounded near tears looking at them.   
  
"Mama." Izzy broke hugging Maryse tightly, both of them were crying when they eventually separated Maryse reached a hand toward Jace who flinched back, avoiding eye contact.   
  
"I understand. Everything I've done."   
  
"Dad lied to you." Izzy interjected glaring at Jace.   
  
"I let my fear and anger rule my actions. And I know that isn't something I should be forgiven for, but I hope I can make it up to you Jonathan, all of you. Oh my little boy." She choked kneeling to look at Max. "I've missed so much. And Alec everything I put you through, everything I let Robert put you through." Maryse closed her eyes to compose herself.   
  
"How do we know you're not here just to use our trust to get inside the institute." Jace said coldly.   
  
"She's not." Max said staring at his mother "She quit." He smiled widely "And she shot Robert in the foot." The older three looked at Maryse in shock.  
  
"That bastard deserves much worse." Maryse said in low voice "I'm not expecting you to trust me, what I ask is for a second chance. A chance to finally do right by you four." Izzy smiled and hugged Maryse again.   
  
Max whined causing attention to be drawn to him. "What's wrong buddy?"Alec asked  
  
"Someone's coming. I can feel their mind but I can't read it. I don't like it."   
  
"Robert?"  
  
"No it's a mutant I can tell that much." Max pushed through Izzy and Maryse to look into the courtyard, his face suddenly went pale. "Oh no. Not her."


	6. The Bitch Cometh 16, A Past Courtship 17, You're Invited 18

**The Bitch Cometh  16**

"Who?" Alec asked confused by the sudden anger on his siblings faces.  
  
"Max, go tell Jocelyn. Mom, just come with us." Izzy pulled Maryse into the room.   
  
"Who's coming?" Alec repeats.   
  
"Camille Belcourt, she runs the Demourt, the group that actually causes problems." Jace answered as he locked the front door.  
  
"Why is she coming to the institute?"  
  
"Don't know, don't wanna know. Could you go keep an eye on Magnus, Camille likes to... play with him."   
  
Alec just nodded going into soldier mode and quickly found Magnus sitting in the large living room, with Lydia and another girl with dark hair, wearing gloves.  
  
"Alexander, I'm glad to see you feeling better, Dia said she gave you quite the kick." Magnus smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she did a number on me."  
  
"Don't worry, Lydia acts all tough and mean but she's a big softie really. I'm Aline by the way."Lydia rolled her eyes and swatted at Aline's shoulder.   
  
Alec smiled before remembering why he had come in there "Max said Camille was coming, Jace sent me to keep an eye on you."   
  
Magnus went stiff, and his eyes filled with fear and sadness. "Yes, she probably heard of your awakening, she either wants to kill you for imprisoning so many of her people or she thinks you'll make a powerful weapon against the MRD."   
  
"I've never really dealt with her directly-"  
  
"of course not, she just uses proxies to be able to shift the blame."  
  
"The MRD doesn't even know what her powers are."  
  
"Camille can create the most damage of any other I've ever seen, and she doesn't even have to lift a finger." Magnus said coldly "She's a narcissistic sociopath that can control people's emotions." Aline laid a comforting hand on Magnus's hand, he squeezed it and smiled warmly at her. "She's my ex." Magnus added looking at the floor. "That's why Jace sent you to keep an eye on me." Magnus shut his book, straightened his back, and removed the brown contacts from his eyes.  
  
"Magnus don't." Lydia said in a soft voice.   
  
"It's alright Dia, I've got my very own GI Jo to protect me." He said smiling up at Alec "You two go, help Simon keep an eye on the little ones." Aline and Lydia shared  concerned glance before leaving the two of them alone.  


  
Alec watched Magnus as he tried to go back to casually reading, but his knuckles were white from his tight grip, his painted nails grew a darker shade of black and came out to a point stabbing through the paperback. "Fuck." Magnus muttered pulling his claws out of book.  
  
"She must be real bad news if she's got the entire institute in such state." Alec said concern lacing his voice.   
**A Past Courtship 17**  
Magnus laughed darkly "She's even worse, I would rather be chained up in a mutant detention center then be back in her clutches."  
  
"You can't mean that. I know what goes on in some of those centers." Alec shivered at the memory of screams.   
  
"So do I." Magnus snapped cat eyes seeming to glow. "And I also know what it's like to be played with by Camille, trust me none of the physical torture there could even amount to what she will do to you." his voice turned into a growl before he cleared his throat "I'm sorry Alexander, as you can tell Camille puts me in the worst of moods."  
  
"It's alright. I know the feeling." He said his mind flicked to Robert for a moment."Can I ask what happened." He said carefully "You totally don't have to answer if don't want to. I know we just met, and it's obviously a painful memory." He said quickly when Magnus went still.  
  
"I loved her." Magnus said after 10 minutes of silence. "And she made be believe she loved me back. And she used my love for her to make me do terrible things. I wasn't myself because I thought I had to change for the one I loved. It wasn't until I caught her seducing a much more powerful mutant that her spell was finally broken."  
  
"She made you love her?" Alec said sitting down next to Magnus "No, Camille's go to manipulation tactic is lust. That way she gets something out of even the "weakest" of mutants. I truly did love her. She was my light at my darkest moment. She talked me off the ledge of the Brooklyn bridge. So I have that weakness I suppose is what you could call it. Part of me misses her, part of her power, the allure she puts you is almost like a drug. And I was an addict. That's why Jace sent you to keep an eye on me, so she doesn't get through that crack my armor so to speak."

 **You’re Invited 18**  
Alec placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder, who smiled at him, their eyes met, Alec started leaning forward before the spell was broken by a loud banging. Magnus tensed his pointed ears twitched. Without thinking Alec took Magnus's hands in his,  
  
"It's going to be ok." Alec said in a hushed voice. They heard footsteps, belonging to Jocelyn as she made Her way to the main entrance.   
  
"Ms. Belcourt. To what to we owe the...pleasure."  
  
"Oh no need to be so formal Josie." Camille laughed wickedly. "I'm here to see the handsome little fledgling in the other room."  
  
"I'm sorry but Alec is still in quarantine. We don't know the extent of his abilities, he's limited to who he can be around for now." Jocelyn lied fluidly  
  
"Oh, Josie you and I both know that isn't true. You know it's only fair to let him see both sides. He may just like what he sees, but that's what you're afraid of isn't it?"  
  
There was silence for a minute before Jocelyn spoke "Alec, could you come out here please."   
  
Alec reluctantly let go of Magnus's hand, Alec entered the foyer, guarded, keeping his emotions level, it would be easier to tell if she was messing with him that way.   
  
"Alec this is-"   
  
"Camille Belcourt, I know who she is." He said coldly.  
  
"Well then we're already half way there." Camille said in a flirty tone."I want to invite you to join the Demourt."  
  
"And I must decline."  
  
Camille frowned."If this is about your previous encounters with my group, I assure you, that we take care of our own." Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "And with what humans have done to you, wanting to get a little revenge, in the name of equality is completely normal. Lily's father tried to but her tail off." She gestured to one of the mutants behind her. "And eventually she showed him exactly how it felt."  
  
"By dismembering him and displaying his body parts in his front yard. I covered the case. Yes. I'm sure, I'm not a monster."   
  
Anger flashed in Camille's eyes "I hope you know, that to men like your father, we're all the same."  
  
"Then you and him have something in common."   
  
Camille growled before turning dramatically "Give Magnus my love will you." She said over her shoulder.


	7. Adjusting;The Start of Something

**Chapter 19, Adjusting**

After dinner Alec laid in bed with a pillow over his face, he was mentally exhausted but his body was wide awake, he could hear everything in the manor, the pipes settling, Jace and his boyfriends light hearted bickering about the movie they were watching down the hall, Izzy and their mom tearfully catching up the floor below, Jocelyn and Luke watching the news, Magnus and Clary reading bedtime stories to the kids.   
  
Alec's head was pounding and nothing seemed to drown it out. He clenched his fist, wincing when he felt the wood crack.   
  
"Fuck it." He put his shoes on and hopped out the window, hoping that doing laps would distract him and tire him out at the same time.   
  
Around the 12th lap he figured it was hopeless, but at least out here the voices were muffled.   
  
"It’s a lot to get use to isn't it?" Alec tripped landing on his face. "Sorry, I'm light on my feet." Magnus said helping him up.  
  
"it's fine." Alec blushed looking at the ground. "How are you doing, after the whole Camille thing."  
  
"I'm quite alright Alexander, I'm more concerned with you right now. With all your senses the way they are now, it must be overwhelming, I've become quite a custom to my heightened senses, but I remember how crazy it use to drive me."  
  
"It gets easier?"  
  
Magnus laughed slightly “You get use to it, here" he handed him a pair of headphones."Better than military grade, blocks out the loudest sound, though I don't recommend wearing them for long periods of time, sensory deprivation can just be as overwhelming as the former."  
  
"Thanks." Alec smiled "How's your hand? I meant to ask before but I."  
  
"It's all better, Cat healed me up, it was only a tiny fracture, I'm not made of glass, I'm stronger than I look."Magnus smirked “I know you've been quarantined and forbidden from leave the premise, but his is a fairly large bit of land, and I was hoping we could go on a date."Alec froze “I know our initial meeting wasn't under the best circumstances, but I feel...drawn to you." Magnus was fidgeting with his ear cuff.   
  
"I..."Alec's mind when blank for the first time all day, he couldn't didn't know how to respond, sure he had girls flirt with him before, but he wasn't attracted to them, but Magnus was different  
**Chapter 20 The Start of Something**  
"I've never...i mean i don't know how...I mean I'd like too...I don't have..." Alec struggled. Magnus smiled   
  
"It’s alright Alexander, we'll go slow, I can clear out the rec room and we can watch a movie, I'll make dinner tomorrow. Okay?"   
  
Alec blushed "Okay."  
  
"Those plugs should make it so you can sleep, you've got to be exhausted."  
  
"To say the least." Alec chuckled  
  
"Race ya," Magnus smirked taking off toward the manor. Alec cocked his head and moved in a blur, stopping when his face collided with one of the stone pillars.   
  
"Alec!" Magnus said with a repressed laughed helping him up. "You'll learn to control that to, probably better than Simon ever will." Alec winced dabbing a cut on his forehead, Magnus examines the small cuts on Alec's  hands as they slowly mended themselves. "Ok superman, I think that’s enough, can I trust you to get to bed without breaking anything?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should escort me., Mr. Bane" Alec flirted  
  
"If you think that's what is best Agent Lightwood." Magnus smirked  leading Alec to his room.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." Alec was grinning like a mad man as he opened the door quietly, laying in bed he finally fell into a peaceful slumber,  vaguely noting the sound of Jace snickering.  
  
~Time skip~   
  
Alec woke groggy and disoriented, he fell out of bed, knocking a lamp over.   
  
"Whoa, Alec." Jace said coming to his side and plucking out the ear plugs.   
  
Alec blinked rapidly, running his hand through his hair."Sorry I..."  
  
"It's fine, it’s a lot to get use to. Come on you're up just-" Jace's eyes turned gold and he when ridged. "Motherfucker." Jace bolted out of the room, Alec followed him up to the roof, where a couple dozen birds where circling over head.   
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"Samuel, one of the kids, he can control them, he does this when he gets scared. Come on." They sprinted around looking for Samuel, who they found outside, on the front steps, sobbing   
  
"Hey buddy." Jace said crouching down "It looks like an aviary out there, why?" Samuel pointed to the Newspaper that was taped to a pillar.   
  
'Mutants Attack MRD Headquarters, injuring dozens, Is This a Case of Domestic Terrorism? MRD Director Robert Lightwood says Yes.'  
  
Alec ripped the paper off, reading the short article.   
  
'After an attack yesterday afternoon at the MRD headquarters,  serious measures are being brought to governing bodies to restrict the rights of Mutants as well as officially naming all unchipped mutant terrorists.' There was red lipstick stain at the bottom of the page.   
  
"Camille, her signature." Jace growled "Can you bring this to Jocelyn."   
  
Alec nodded jogging to her office. Jocelyn read the article several times before pinching the bridge of her nose.   
  
"It's going to take a few days even if they push for these legislations to go through. They're going to bring Valentine in for this. We have to prepare to..." she trailed off tugging her hair "I'll make some phone calls, Ragnor, get everyone packing, get them to the safe rooms for now, We'll figure something out, I'll make an announcement but we need to keep panic at a minimum, if some of these little ones lose control," she sighed heavily "They don't need any further encouragement." She quickly doodled something on her note pad, before a spark of red pulled the drawing off the page, shaking itself it jumped off her desk and into the air vets.   
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS, I DO NOT MEAN TO ALARM BUT DUE TO RECENT NEWS, I AM INSTRUCTING YOU TO PACK ESSENTIALS, CHILDREN PLEASE FIND AN ADULT AND MEET IN THE TRAINING ROOM IN 2 HOURS."  The drawing yelled "I ASK THAT YOU REMAIN A CALM AS POSSIBLE, THIS IS ONLY A PERCAUTION."  
  
"Alec, since you and Maryse don't have anything to pack, can you help the younger ones get ready." Jocelyn asked.   
  
"Yeah." Alec and Maryse kept the kids busy, turning packing into a game.   
  
Max sat with some of the kids keeping them calm. "Did professor Fairchild say what we were going to do after?"  
  
"No, she said she'd make some calls."  
  
"Once the kids are safe, we're going to have to fight back."  
  
"Max!" Maryse snapped   
  
"Some of our heavy hitters can easily take out their guns."  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Between Samantha and I-"   
  
"Maxwell Joseph! What You're talking about would start a war."Maryse chided   
  
"The war has been going on for a while, you've just been on the side that didn't take any losses!" He yelled, his eyes glowed white, causing Maryse to flinch.


End file.
